


Farewell Forever

by Makaron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I can't really say it now, Jean is just madly in love, M/M, Marco believes his soulmate exists miles away from him, Modern AU, Otherwise it would be spoiling, Yeah it's just very sad so read it at your own risk, You've been warned, i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaron/pseuds/Makaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's written in the stars, Jean. Up there in the sky. Everything is already planned," You had said, "Together in past lives, together in future lives. They are waiting for me. They are waiting for me and I have to find them."</i>
</p>
<p><i>And yet I 'm right here, Marco. Right here. </i><br/> <br/>In which Jean has a problem called when-your-soulmate-of-all-times-doesnt-remember-you-in-your-current-life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I really dislike this part of the upload because I have no idea what to say.  
> First JeanMarco story! I hope you appreciate it, I put a lot of feelings into this... Anyway!  
> Was listening to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekzHIouo8Q4) while writing.  
> Enjoy!

You do not realize how your words could hurt. Always talking about some soul mate, some other half, some... Some person who was waiting for you and whom you were expecting as well. "I know they are waiting for me, Jean! I feel it!” And I could only nod, be the good friend that I was supposed to be, supporting you and all that stuff that one should do to make a friendship work. I was the one who maintained the friendship. Not that you did nothing, Marco, far from it. You also did your part of the job. "It's written in the stars, Jean. Up there in the sky. Everything is already planned." You said. "Together in past lives, together in future lives."

"They are waiting for me. They are waiting for me and I have to find them."

And yet I 'm right here, Marco. Right here.

Everything had begun so badly, Marco. Do you remember the day when we met? I’m talking about this life. I'm sure you remember. Me? Oh, I remember very well. May 16, 2009. A month before your twentieth birthday. You often said that if we were born a year later, our decade birthdays could fall along the secular decades. I wasn’t even thinking about that, my dear Marco. Oh no. I was too busy watching you, observing every detail of your face, a face so familiar, so known, so... attached to my habits. Your beautiful brown eyes, your not-that-perfectly-aligned teeth -I love them, you know? You would always say that you had to see a dentist, even after the countless times I told you that you didn’t need to- and then your freckles... Ah, Marco, my adorable Marco. You really don’t remember anything, do you? It breaks my heart. This is worse than the time when Eren broke my arm when we got out of the nightclub. There is currently no plaster for broken hearts.

You don’t know what I’m talking about, do you? Of course you don’t. How could you understand? I don’t blame you, beloved Marco. You are very open-minded, I know. Unfortunately you're convinced that the love of your life is somewhere in the world, far away from you, or even near you and is ready to pounce from anywhere. How could I break your dream? "Hi, I'm Jean and I'm your soul mate. We went out together in past lives so do you want to go out with me again?"  
That’s not how it works. Nothing works, Marco. You forgot about me and I can’t do anything anymore.

May 16, 2009. A month before your twentieth birthday. It was in the bus.

I will not tell you how my day was because I know that despite all the patience you have, my life is not something very interesting to listen to. You see, I was coming back from classes. It was already dark, and the majority of people had already gone home a few hours ago. The bus was not very full, and I saw you. My beautiful and loved Marco. You were there, a few meters from me, standing near the door. Were you already in the bus when I got in? I think so. You hadn’t even seen me. No, of course not, I was at the back of the bus. You, you were there, a bag on your back, another one hanging from your hand. Your free hand was clutching the bar. How beautiful you were, Marco. You always have, for me anyway. I love you. I could not believe my eyes! You, there, in the same bus as me. Whoa. And even so. Fate has often played tricks on me. You went out two stops before mine. I followed you. What did you want me to do? Damn, you were right there before my eyes, in front of me! Same continent, same country, same city, same bus? Marco if it’s not destiny, then this is the best joke of the century. You press the button and you're out. I pressed the button and got out too. What a fool I was, I turned around so you could not see my face and I waited for you to walk away. You passed by me and continued your way. As if I didn’t exist. You waited until the traffic light turned green and you crossed the street. I watched you. Was that really you? The traffic light flickered. It would soon turn red. "It's now or never," I thought. I ran. I walked behind you. I caught up to you. I put myself at your side. I looked at you.

"Marco?"

You turned my way. My god, it was you. You. My love I finally found you, Marco, Marco my one and only love, my beautiful Marco, Marco, Marco, my brain couldn’t stop pronouncing your name. Marco. I love you.

"... ?"

Oh no. No no no no. I’m begging, the stars, god, heaven, anyone. Please don’t tell me he doesn’t know who I am. No no no this is impossible, please. Take my soul and my CD collection but don’t tell me Marco doesn’t know who I am.

It can’t be true. I could see it in your eyes; you didn’t know who I was.

"J-Jean, you know...? From, from... um..." oh no help I don’t know what to say I must find a place where I could have met Marco-

"Ah! From, uh, the... the Books Festival? "

Marco I didn’t know you went to the Books Festival. I hadn’t gone there this year, but the previous year. But later you told me that 2009 was the year of your first Books Festival. It was therefore impossible that you knew me from there. In fact it was simply impossible that you knew me at all. But fuck it; if you thought I was some guy met during a literature festival, I was gonna be some guy met during literary festival.

"Yes! Yes, exactly! The Books Festival!" I said in a rush, to avoid you having doubts about me. And you believed it. You really thought I was someone met a few days earlier. Don’t get me wrong, my dear Marco. I didn’t lie to mock you, or trick you. I had to find a valid reason for you to accept to talk to me. Please forgive me, Marco. You were waiting for someone else’s message or call? I’m truly sorry.

I sighed. Marco Bodt. I had finally found you. After twenty years of waiting, you had finally reappeared in front of me.

"It's weird to see you! I- Here, I mean! You live around here?"

Oh my god. Ooooh my god. Your voice was still so captivating. Full of tenderness, and yet so masculine. I love you.

"Yes! No! I mean yes, I live two stops from here. Farther, after this stop. It’s not far." What was I doing? Why had I say that? As if you were going to come home one day. Oh, if only.

"Oh, that is not far! But," you stopped before a building and I guessed we had arrived to your home. "Why did you come out here…?"

"To greet you."

Oh yeah, you remember? I was sincere when I said that. I really wanted to say hello and check that it was you in the bus. Oh how much do I not regret having made that decision.

You had blushed. Ah, your rosy cheeks. It has been more than twenty years since I last saw them. Even in the darkness of the night I could see you blush. I knew it was not a lover blush, but a simple response you sent when you were embarrassed. My precious Marco. I love you so much.

"That- That’s really nice…"

And you were standing there watching me, rosy cheeks and shiny eyes, a bag already getting heavy in your right hand. I had noticed it and pretended to have to leave, even if I was dying to stay with you. But you didn’t remember me and I could not slip into your life like a simple piece of furniture. After all, I understood that I had to adapt myself to your memory loss and rebuild my life by tangling it to yours. But it didn’t matter, my beloved Marco, because I had found you and that's all that mattered to me. I love you.

"Ah! Wait! Do you," you said before taking your phone from the pocket of your pants, “you could give me your number? We could talk about books or... well it's as you wish."

And there you were, standing there with a heavy backpack and another one already put on the floor, phone in hand and ready to add me to your contact list. I sighed. You had not changed.

"Yeah! Of course! I, uh, tomorrow I have nothing to do so, if you want you can hang out? I- I live nearby, we can meet at the café or, well, as you prefer."

What an idiot. I looked like a teenager. But how could I explain my emotion to you, when the boy, the man with whom I spent all my previous lives, showed up again before me, just one month before his birthday? I said nothing. I would work hard to make you love me again.

We exchanged our phone numbers and you say "good night!" smiling at me. I continued my way.

Marco Bodt, fate had finally decided to put you again in my life, and even if you forgot who I was, I would do everything to make you love me like you loved me during the past three centuries.


End file.
